Doctor
by Gaara Spencer Mori Ackerman
Summary: Hermione x Charlie Weasley


Doctor!

( I know they are called healers but I wanted them called doctor.)

( pelvic exams usually only happen at 15 if ur sexually active but I just wrote it different)

Charlie looked at the women sitting at the other side of his desk with a twinkle in his eyes. She smiled at him, convinced that the he had nothing but good intentions, And he did. But the good intentions were for himself and not for Her. Who has been the object of his fantasy for quite some time now. And he had a plan as to how to get them into action.

She had come to his office to discuss her concerns about herself, something that concerned himself as well especially since he wants her. He lifted from his chair, and was walking towards her. He made sure he placed his hand on a pencil for a moment before he pulled it up with a start, complete and utter shock reading from his smooth face.

"What's the matter, doctor?" Hermione asked worried. She watched face turned worried. She wondered what happened to him.

He looked down at her with serious eyes before he put his attention back to his hand. "It seems Miss Granger, that I've that you haven't had taken the pelvic exam to see if you don't have a severe disease in the future," he said with a grave voice. Hermione gasped, "How?"

There was a short silence before Charlie carefully picked up the pencil that had been laying on the desk with his other hand.

"This test was supposed to happen when you were 17. All I have to do with cue tip swipe it in you vagina and I will have your test results after that. ."

He looked at her pointedly.

"I'm afraid it's going to hurt a bit."

Hermione turned paler than the Bloody Baron.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" she whispered. The Charlie sighed softly.

"There is, but I can ask if you want a female doctor. You will have to wait for a couple of hours."

Vividly shaking her curly head, Hermione got up from her chair and stepped towards the doctor. Tears were welling in her eyes when she thought of the possibility of dieing. She would sacrifice anything to keep being alive!

"There's nothing I wouldn't do to prevent this!" she assured him, while a tear found its way down her blushing cheek. Charlie looked down at her with a pensive expression on his face for another moment before he spoke slowly.

" I want you to sit on the table."

Hermione swallowed hard when she realized what Mr Weasley was wanted her to do. She had no experience with what was going to happen, she had not even kissed a boy let alone seen been naked in front of them. Now she had to get undress right in front of the hottest man see seen! She knew she shouldn't be thinking this he is her doctor for goodness sakes! She would do it, she need to, clenched her jaws for a moment, but then she nodded.

Charlie could hardly believe that the bright witch was willing to let him to do this. He was careful not to show anything on his face, eagerness might change her mind after all.

"Okay, Hermione, I will try to be careful," he said gracefully as he softly and slowly pulled her skirt down off.

"I'm sorry if I'm not gentle, but like I said, this will take be painful in a matter of minutes so I do not know."

Two innocent big brown eyes were expectantly looking up at him and he felt his cock impatiently jerk underneath his robes. He waited for her to nod to take off her panties.

" I'm going to have to take off your panties okay,?"

Hermione nods and close her eyes. A smile appeared on Charlie face. Oh how he would love to fuck her inside out! But he told himself he needs to wait.

He slowly takes off her panties and he touched her folds and trails her leg.

Hermione lets out a small whimper and close her legs.

" I have to take off your shirt and bra Hermione."

Hermione eyes widen and a blush shows on her embarrasses cheeks. She slowly nods her head and look in his crystal blue eyes.

Charlie looks at Hermione's hand and puts them in his.

" Hermione I'm helping you okay don't be shy,"

He slowly slip his hands on the hem of her white blouse and pulls it up. Hermione shakes her head and takes his hands. She put them on her breasts under her shirt.

Charlie groans and squeeze her breasts hard, Hermione moans loudly.

He take his hands out and rips her shirt off only leaving her in a silky blood red bra.

Hermione gasps at the sudden coldness hitting her skin and wraps her arms around herself.

Charlie hands trail up to Hermione's hips and back to finely unhooking the bra.

Charlie eyes eagerly moved over the teenage girl's perfect body. She was completely developed, her huge tits were round and sweetly pointing up, her nipples dark and hard. One of his hands found her tit and massaged it, while his mouth found her other nipple and sucked it with pleasure.

Hermione gasped. She felt embarrassed to be sitting naked on the doctor's table, even more embarrassed that the same doctor was now sucking her erected nipple, but since it would give her pleasure she told herself to get over it.

The warm mouth was working hard sucking her nipple and gratitude for the man made her feel fuzzy inside. The fuzziness changed into a softly burning fire in her abdomen as the blonde man worked his mouth on her tits. She arched her back so he could reach her more easily and she let out a loud moan.

She shuddered and flushed red in mortification, feeling guilty at the pleasure Charlie was giving her just from touching her.

Charlie pushed Hermione down on the table.

" We shouldn't be doing this doctor." Hermione was thinking of all the con , but stop when she felt Charlie's hardness against her stomach.

"But how does this feel?" he asked her, the same thoughts vanishing from his mind immediately.

"Mmm," she moaned. "Just get to it already. I can't wait."

She then felt Charlie's hands grab her hips, and she instinctively ground her pussy against his pants. It wasn't enough to feel pleasure through his pants

She looked up into his handsome face and kissed him fiercely. He tasted divine.

Leaning more into his kiss, she began to take off his robes. She pushed the outer robe off his shoulders, and it landed without a noise on the floor besides the table.

"You are very beautiful," smiled Charlie, eyeing her like a dessert.

He could smell her in the air, and smirked at how wet she was. She began unbuttoning his shirt, while kissing every inch of skin revealed.

Peeling the last of his clothes off Hermione felt her jaw drop at his beauty. He was toned, and looked like a god with his short Weasley red hair behind him. His manhood was a different though, she was almost drooling by how it looked. It was different than she thought guys would look like, it was bigger and thicker than she thought.

He knelt over her stomach and kissed her lips gently, followed by her jaw and then her neck. She moaned appreciatively when his hands found her breasts, and his tongue found her nipples. He pushed them together and squeezed, before placing his cock in the valley between her breasts. Hermione moaned as she felt him roughly push her breasts together while moving his cock in and out of the tight space.

Her breasts felt wet and moist from the watched as the head of his penis popped up between the tops of her breasts, then disappeared again. He went faster now, which caused him to take sharp intakes of breaths. When he felt like he was about to cum, he stop and got up. He was standing when he keep touching himself. Hermione was watching him and he got some of the semen on her legs. Charlie takes a finger and wipe some of the semen and put it towards Hermione mouth.

She slowly opened her mouth and took a his finger and began to suck it.

Charlie hand began rubbing gently Hermione's folds, which elicited a moan from the witch beneath him. She started grind herself against his hand, he inserted a finger into her, his thumb playing with her his finger in and out of her tight opening, she couldn't contain her moans any quietly. "doc uh oh !"

three fingers inside her, all wiggling around, all thrusting in and out, while his thumb still played with her.

"Oh… Doc...tor … feels... good. .

He started to go faster, her hips started bucking against his hand

"I'm soo close keep going" Hermione roll her head and throws it back.

With his fingers curled it up in a come hither motion, finding that perfect spot hitting it again, and again, and again. She screamed out his name, coming undone, walls clenching around his little fingers

She let out a low moan when his lips met her wet folds. She eagerly thrust her hips upwards to meet his warm and comforting mouth. It seemed to take forever before his mouth closed around her pussy and he started to suck.

It excited her more than she could have imagined when he violently pushed her legs further apart, and he leaned towards her sex, inhaling her scent. Licking her gently, Hermione began bucking her hips in his face. She threw back her head and groaned with lust. When his hot and skilled tongue pushed deep inside her, licking the juices that he had caused, she feverishly moaned his name. "Charlie .. yes!"

She and whimpers' when he lapped greedily at her juices. Her toes curled as he continued licking, and he lifted her bottom up for a second to lick her arse hole. The muscle expanded slightly as he stuck his tongue in, and Hermione felt mortified by how exposed she was to him. When he pulled his tongue back out, he smiled at the woman, and continued keeping eye contact with her as he licked her folds. It was difficult for Hermione to watch him continue when all she wanted to do was lean back and scream in pleasure.

He felt his cock painfully jerk for attention as he continued drinking from the heavenly cunt in front of him. She was so deliciously tasteful, so innocent. He could feel her muscles contracting and made himself ready for the flood of juices that were on its way. She moaned his name and the passionate sound almost made him cum. He held back though and closed his mouth over her swollen clit. That put Hermione over the edge. Moaning long and hard she bucked her hips, and hot juice was streaming out of her hot little cunt

Hermione lifts her head and see his problem.

She smirked, and pushed Charlie down on his back, and gazed down at him. Straddling his stomach, she rubbed her juices on his toned abs, and kissed his mouth, and was able to taste herself. Running her fingers down his torso gently, she propped herself up above his cock before sinking into it, feeling filled up. They moaned in unison, and began working at a reasonable pace.

"You dirty little mix," smirked Charlie, as Hermione rode him. His eyes were fixed on her breasts, which bounced up and down. The expression on her face was one of pleasure and euphoria, and he felt like coming just from looking at it. "I fill you up, don't I? Your cunt belongs to me, and only I can fuck you."

He rolls them over so he was on began thrusting his hips slowly and rotating his hips slowly. He put her leg on his shoulder.

Charlie felt Hermione's lust grow as he poked his cock in her burning cunt over and over again

Soon she felt herself wanting more and she started moving along with her doctor, upping the rhythm, eager to feel the rush .

She met his hips and squeezed her cunt, driving him insane. "Harder! Faster!" she moaned back.

He did as she ordered. His fingers pushed in her hips and he thrust inside her so violently she had trouble keeping up with his rhythm. His balls banged hard to her soft pink ass. "Oh Yes! Yes!" she moaned, unable to control her body.

Hermione's breaths continued in short pants.

"Only you..." she groaned.

"Who does your cunt belong to?" asked Charlie loudly, his hand teasing Hermione's clit.

"You!" screamed Hermion Her desperate movements and horny moans drove him over the edge and his sperm squirted into her dark wet cunt just as her muscles started to contract and her cum met his.

Exhausted, he fell down on her belly. They were both silent for a moment, both trying to recollect themselves. Charlie smiled when he heard her voice and knew that he would have her again. He couldn't let her go after this.

" We should clean you up and get you tested," Charlie said

"Or you can just have your way with me again," Hermione says seductively.


End file.
